


Hoppípolla

by yolka



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka
Summary: 自有不可为，更有不能移。





	Hoppípolla

他从一个昏沉的梦里惊醒。又一次。  
在重要比赛的前夜难以入睡并不是第一次了，记忆中的的球路和预想的战术会在脑中昏乱地交织上演。但像这样的梦，是第一次。  
他知道是梦，他每一秒钟都告诉着自己这只是梦，但仅仅是梦的情景就足够扼断他的呼吸。  
他们赢了。许昕站在球台另一边向着他伸开手臂，露出比太阳更加耀眼的笑，他发着光，整个世界都为此黯淡下去，声音，时间，其他的人，都不再重要。  
但就在他即将把他拉进怀里的前一秒，汹涌殷红的血汩汩地从他的左半侧身体流淌出来，溢满了他视野的全部。  
他就那样笑着委顿下去，落进他徒劳张开的手臂，再落下去。没有停止流出的血浸得透了，竟然是这样的沉，又滑，又腥，他打着哆嗦，甚至没有向下看一眼的勇气。他用尽全身力气，也不能把他拉起来。那该是地板，而不是这样的深渊才对。  
他怎么伤得这样重？……他怎么可能伤得这样重！……  
许昕。  
许昕……！  
他剧烈喘息着面对空白的天花板。  
头痛欲裂。有恍惚的那么一刻他差点就要翻身下床，他要亲眼看见他，看见他还是完完整整的样子。  
他低下头，在晦暗的光线里看向自己的手，几个小时前握着那人的手的那只手。  
未能把他拉起来的那只手。  
那个瞬间，手的那一端传来的，那种沉坠感，像是锋利的丝线系着他的整个世界搁在了他的咽喉上——  
他把头埋进手里深深吸着气。  
没有。他反复提醒自己。没有血的味道。没有。

一打开门他就看到双红黑色运动鞋，随随便便地踢在一边。  
他不是没有想到。事实上他忍不住地想过这个可能性。许昕果然在——侧着趴在床上，半个脸埋在床单里，小心地不让左肩左腰左膝盖受力——睡着了。半截被子搭在身上，手边还有滚落的手机，斜着占据半个床铺，恐怕是玩着手机等他的时候不自觉睡过去的。他蹑手蹑脚地放下东西，凑近瞅了瞅他，从呼吸的声音和松弛的表情判断出他睡得很沉。  
他伸手探了探他的脸颊，然后给他把被子拉高一点。他没有醒，甚至没有丝毫反应。于是他关起门放心地洗了个澡，等收拾妥当擦着头发出来一看，果然还是没醒，可能和伤药里镇痛麻醉的成分也有关。  
他坐在床头看着他。  
他很珍惜像这样独处的，独属于他的时刻，任何事也无法打扰，任何人也无法夺去。许昕最近这棕黄色头发的样子，像极了八九年前还顶着一头乱发朝气蓬勃的时候。虽然他这种气质一直没太变，但这两星期里意外的坚韧反倒显出更加的少年感。这样子倒着看，五官笼在床头灯的一团暖色里，晕出一层毛绒绒的边，格外显得他似乎年纪还轻。  
年纪轻的时候，未来远得似乎望不到头，希望多得似乎永远都用不完。今天的太阳是你的，明天的太阳也是你的，一转眼他们却都已经到了可以被称为老将的年岁了。  
他屏住呼吸，低下头吻他。嘴唇擦过他微微翘起的鼻尖，第无数次地忍不住想咬。  
许昕迷迷糊糊地眨着眼醒过来，瞳孔涣散地冲着天花板来回飘了一会儿，最后定焦在他脸上，露出舒展的笑。  
“回来啦，卫冕冠军。”他眨了眨眼，“恭喜恭喜呀。” 他的尾音带着未尽的睡意，软绵绵懒洋洋，微微上扬，勾得他心里痒痒的，忍不住又再一次吻他。

有的没的说了会儿话，他揉着眼眶忍不住打了个哈欠。时间确实也不早了，他们都需要更多的休息。他站起身绕到另一边，无比自然地伸手握住许昕落在外面的半截脚踝，在手心里暖着，一边伸手轻轻拍他的小腿示意他收到被子里。“你倒是盖好啊。”  
许昕刚才好不容易从床板上把自己支撑着坐起来，这会儿看看被他握着的脚踝，又看看他。似乎是在出神，也不吭声，慢慢地往回收腿。马龙以为他还是腰和膝盖活动不便，便由他按着这个极端迟缓的节奏，一边忍不住又打哈欠。然而过了那么几秒钟，许昕又停下不动了，于是马龙奇怪地看过去。  
许昕在下唇上抿着一个笑看他。两条长腿支在被单上，膝盖自然地打开，肩背放松地向后，一只脚踝完整地陷在他手心里。  
他立刻就意识到他为什么这样慢，又是为什么停下。他能听到自己的呼吸微妙地粗重起来。  
他在手心微微加了力，手指缓慢地来回磨蹭了一下。  
于是许昕保持着那个抿住的笑意和这样全然交付的姿态，继续慢慢地收腿。直到他们的呼吸打着卷滑过彼此的上唇，那个笑被衔在唇角等着他去采撷，亲吻来得再自然不过了。  
许昕整个人向他微微倾过来，闭着眼，嘴唇滚烫，舌尖柔软。  
他能看到他的睫毛，细细地颤动着，有一点铺在他晕红的眼角上。  
但这样的吻法——马龙一时有些发愣——这样的吻法，急切热烈，过分露骨，反而显得焦躁又笨拙——哪怕是他们刚刚确立关系的时候也很少有过。源自呼吸与心跳的默契当然适用于接吻和拥抱，他们并没有摸索太久就找到了让彼此相谐的方式。  
他隐隐约约有些不能算好的预感。  
细长微凉的手指摸摸索索地缠过来，最后他的手被牵引着带到了另一个人只裹了被单的腰上。昨天一整天训练比赛下来，那段线条因为扎了腰封而显得格外细韧修长，异常引人遐思。他忍不住收紧力度，并沿着布料的边缘向里摩挲了一下——果然没有。他的呼吸下意识地一紧。  
那后腰柔韧地塌出一个凹陷，根本就是勾引，手得以从那处间隙滑进去，缓慢地抚摸过覆盖在脊骨上的薄薄皮肤，一节，一节，向下，微硬的小腹肌肉，胯骨和腿根的沟隙，并最后停留到那弯圆润饱满的曲线上。他甚至蓄意地用指尖钻进那条细缝，向着更隐蔽的部分剐蹭了一下。  
许昕在他手指的动作里禁不住地发出一声低喘，眯起眼睛放开了他的嘴唇，转移到他的侧脸下颔，温吞细致地向下移动。他忍不住把手指插进那些软滑的发丝里轻轻拨弄着，按压他此刻顺从地弯向他的温热的后颈。就像他在领奖台上做的那样，却又比在众目睽睽下的动作露骨太多。许昕在他的手心里几乎是惬意地舒展了一下脖子，单纯的动作却被他做出蛊惑意味。他的嘴唇已经滑到了他的腰腹，嫣红的舌尖正细细地沿着他腹肌的缝隙舔过去，间或用牙齿衔起一点，带来微疼的麻痒感。  
接着他稍稍迟疑了那么一下，抬起下巴歪着头看了看他。  
那眼神就像他的唇舌一样柔婉又甜蜜，和他这个显得异常青涩稚嫩的发色搭在一起，几乎让他立刻有了强烈的施虐欲和罪恶感。  
显然他脸上细微的东西暴露了他。许昕又低下头，张开嘴咬住了他仅剩的那条内裤的边缘。  
隐约的预想得到了证实，他脑中顷刻警铃大作。  
赛后那段时间他其实是颇有些手足无措的。许昕的沮丧和自责抑制不住地汹涌而出，无论他笨拙的安抚，还是王励勤理解的微笑，全场球迷的眼泪和鼓励，都不能让他恢复。  
他很久没有见许昕像这个样子了。何况是在双打上，更何况是在和他的双打上，他都不记得他们上一次拿不到自己想要的冠军是什么时候了。许昕哪怕情绪上消极，消化整理的速度却快，无论下一步会怎么样，他都能很好地控制着那些情绪绝不过多地出现在表情和动作上。  
然而到了今天，他竟然还是没能把几十个小时前那不可逆转的一刻放下，这让他几乎为此懊恼起来。他本以为——他本以为他拿着这块男单金牌——他就不会再有那些不该有的念头。然而这样全然奉献的姿态——  
“……停下。”  
许昕下意识地一僵。马龙本来摩挲着他后脑勺的手此刻滑到了他的下颔，和停留在他后腰的另一只手一起，不容抗拒地把他从已经接近趴下的姿势提了起来。他被完全地收拢进怀抱，像昨天一样坚定，比昨天更加温存。  
“别这样。”马龙伏在他耳边小声地说，似乎是叹了口气。  
他能做的只有伸手回抱他，像昨天一样。他也是伏在他耳边小声地说“下次再来”，甚至带着一点柔软笑意，他听着那誓约的声音只能点点头说好。他又懂了，他总是懂的，他师兄再了解不过他的症结在哪里，因此这四个字给他真真切切的安慰，却也给他愈发强烈的歉疚感。  
……哪怕你只是表示遗憾呢？……他知道他不会的。但他自己必须要做点什么，目前的自己却似乎什么也做不到。拼尽全力，也没能做到，我本以为这是我唯一信誓旦旦可以交与你的东西了。  
我们当然不是一定要这东西来证明什么——可我们多么想要啊。没有担保的搭档关系，苦心经营的团队利益，除了赢得一切还能怎样对他人表明？如果连赢也不能的话，我还能为你做什么？  
这念头如此强烈，盘桓缠绕了他满身，扎根在他每次伤处发作的疼痛里，每分每秒每时每刻，提醒着他失去了什么东西。因为确确实实地失去了，所以实实在在地无法忘记。马龙越是表现得温柔体贴，他越是感到窒息。  
他急于将这念头甩脱。就让我做点什么吧。既然无论我再做什么都已经失去了。

“躺下。”  
在他胡思乱想的这一会儿，马龙似乎下了什么决心，语气果断，甚至带着堪比大赛前准备时的威压感。许昕还试图说什么，已经被他一手按着右肩，力道小心却不容反抗地压回了床面上。一旦躺下，作为一个肩腰腿哪哪儿都使不上劲的人，他连抬头去看此刻已经低于他视野的人都很吃力，能做的只是等着对方的下一步。  
“龙队你干什么？可不能欺负伤病号啊。”他试图通过调笑让有些凝滞的气氛恢复流动。马龙有一阵子在关于他对他使用这个称呼的问题上，表现出超乎寻常的敏感。后来他软磨硬泡许久，才嘟囔着说“没有什么，你不感觉有点生分吗”，然后迅速又生硬地把话题引开。  
于是他意识到，这件事和另一件事在时间上隔得太近，它们甚至是在同一天的同一场合宣布的。因此从他的嘴里说出的这两个字，不可避免地沾染着那件事的感情色彩，听到耳朵里令马龙格外地介意。  
到了后来话也说开了，关系也稳定了，许昕抓住机会蓄意地用这个词刺激出了他师兄不为人知的一面，关于几乎从手中失去的恐惧，永远不能见光的所有权，和他们之间关系的掌控欲。两个人年轻气盛没有分寸，那一次的后果算得是惨重的，第二天上午他全身疼得散架以至于队长本人不得不亲自替他打掩护，手腕和咽喉的淤青更是花了快一个周才消干净。不过某种意义上算是卓有成效，这个词从僵硬的过往变成绯色的回忆，虽然两个人默契地几乎不在公开场合使用它，但私下里如果许昕突然有了什么作死的心情，就会用这个词来打擦边球。  
比如现在。他听见马龙的呼吸声停了停，原本还似乎带着点犹豫地握上他两手手腕的手指也跟着收紧了。  
所以今天是手。双手被握拢到一处的时候他有点走神地想，今晚的对方并不抵触情事本身，甚至稍微越界也不是不可以，却偏偏不准他按照原本的打算继续。不过这无所谓，今天他并不在乎主动权的归属，，他望着对方有点凌乱的发旋想，他甚至是自愿丢掉一些主动权的。  
……诶？等等这个条状物哪儿来的，我不记得这个屋子里有这种东西——  
“……你拿了什么东西……难道是——”这个触感这几天来他太过熟悉了，许昕努力地抻着脖子想看，只能看见一点点晃动的紫色，应该是他前两天过来讨论战术的时候落下的备用的那卷，无论如何也不会想到最后派上了这种用场。  
“是。”反正也没有别的可用。马龙在内心吐槽了一下。并且他实在是厌恶这东西。厌恶见到它们像毒蛇一样攀缠着许昕的肩头手肘，从衣领袖口肆无忌惮地钻出来。  
这东西最好再也不要出现在你身上。除非是以这种形式。  
紫色的肌肉贴在手腕上被打成结实的活结，他试探地挣了挣，套扣甚至又收紧了几分。许昕张口结舌。他几乎要后悔刚才的决定——能交付后背，却也并不代表他师兄不会对他做出格的事（事实上他做过不少）。比如现在，他甚至不知道马龙什么时候学会了这种绳结的打法，他只能听着自己略微加重的呼吸声和心跳，任人宰割地等着对方走出下一步。  
“哎你别乱动啊。”队长大人带着奶音抱怨起来，皱着眉头看向他，似乎下一秒就要说出“不要则样昂”，那就太破坏气氛了——只是这么想想他就毛骨悚然，麻利地放平了双手任他摆弄。  
绳结最终被调整到令人满意的状态之后，马龙下意识地吐了口气。  
听到他呼吸声的许昕把刚才一直在天花板上乱晃的目光投向他，和他目光交汇的马龙眨了眨眼，手臂抬高到他能看见的位置。他的两手间正缠绕着的，是刚才他从浴室里带出来，现在已经对折捋平的，长毛巾。  
许昕反应了有两三秒钟，等他意识到对方打算做什么之后，后悔的感觉更加强烈了。绑手——好吧某种程度上确实也是他煽动起来的，但也许他真的不应该就这么任由他得寸进尺——现在又要把眼睛蒙上？  
“你不会是想——”他皱着眉头瞪他，露出一个算得是苦笑的表情，但却没有表露出真的强烈反抗的意思。  
于是马龙俯向他。  
“你信我吧？”他低低地说，眼睛罩在阴影里，反而更亮得夺人心魄。  
他哑口无言。马龙大概是这个世界上最懂得该如何说服他的人。他怎么会不信他？他信他甚至超过他自己。  
他闭上了眼。得到默许，那条毛巾被小心地盖到他微微颤动着的眼睫毛和凝了一层汗水的鼻梁上，只露出此刻被他下意识用力抿咬的嘴唇，那绯红颜色盈了水光，像是就要坠落下来。  
好静啊，他在朦朦胧胧的昏暗里茫然地等着。明明只是把眼睛盖上了而已。耳边只有一点布料摩擦的窸窣声。马龙沉默着拽掉了那层早就形同虚设的被单，大片皮肤裸露在微凉的空气里泛起一阵生理性的战栗。  
——被高热的口腔包裹的那一瞬间，就像是被雷电贯穿。许昕惊得腰背一弹，然后“嘶”了一声又跌回床单上。  
“马龙你干什么！你——”  
“别动。”马龙的声音模模糊糊却带着不容置疑的力度，牙齿在这个过程中不可避免地剐蹭过顶端，许昕立刻就感觉到呼吸困难。  
别开玩笑了……！他颤抖地喘息着想要挣扎。视觉被剥夺导致感官没有限制地被放大，双手被禁锢更使得被掌控和任人予夺的感觉前所未有的强烈，仅仅是湿润温热的吐息喷洒在那片区域带来的刺激就让他不敢发声——他很确定自己此时此刻会发出的声音只会火上浇油。  
马龙从轻咬顶端的褶皱，到含住最底部的囊袋，灵巧的舌头和上颚肌肉配合着，一顿一顿地，用力吸吮——许昕腿根的肌肉线条痉挛似的绷紧了，然后他的手取代了口腔，虎口卡在根部，手指却按在他前端牢牢地收紧了。  
“呃！……你别！你——”许昕倒吸着气试图控制声音，他简直不敢相信他会在这种情势下做出这种事，他师兄不在人前只对着他的那一面，在某些意义上其实比外人猜测的要更加恶质——但像这样的毫不讲理，从未有过。  
“你……下次如果再伤到这种程度，就不要打了。”  
他一愣。  
马龙没有等他的回答，他甚至又稍微紧了紧手指关节然后再松开，然后又低下头去探出舌尖，粗粝的舌苔极度缓慢地舔舐过被牢牢控制着的前端的孔洞——许昕立刻就叫出了声——颤抖的，又细又软，每个音节都染着靡乱的水色。  
那个时候他就该想到了。他在黑暗中几乎透支地回想着。  
他们刚从场馆里脱身，队医就心急火燎地赶上来，一边做着处理一边和王励勤讨论他赛前那一针麻药对伤情影响的不可预测。失去药物抑制和肾上腺素，他疼得太阳穴突突地跳，全然无力去提醒他们其实马龙还沉默地站在那里，不近不远，刚好能听到他们讲话。  
当他师兄听到那两个字，目光顷刻冷厉，刀剑一样扫到他脸上。  
——“你怎么敢？”  
他该告诉他的。可他要怎么告诉他？马龙大概会逼迫着自己把决赛打成一场完全以一敌二的死斗。于是现在他被耍赖地绑住手腕，诱哄着盖住眼睛，不容分说，不容抗拒，彻头彻尾地失去主动权，毫无还手之力地被对方用强硬的手段牢牢地控制。  
“快答应我。”  
“……”他能清楚地感觉到眼泪在眼眶里打转，许昕闭着眼剧烈喘息，浑身颤抖，挣扎着继续摇头。  
“答应我。”  
手指又微妙地收紧了一点，前端却被严严实实地堵着。疼痛和快感锋利地鞭笞他，他听到了自己的哭腔，“……不……我不能！呜，求你……师兄……我做不到！”他不会改变答案。  
他绝不会。  
比赛开始就是退无可退的战场，他绝不做逃兵。望不到尽头也要前进，粉身碎骨也一样。  
马龙似乎是沉默了一会儿。然后他探过一只手，用指腹上因为长年握拍而得来的薄茧蜻蜓点水地刮了一下他早就嫣红肿胀的乳尖。  
这对于此刻的他来说太过了——他已经敏感得无法再承受哪怕一点点挑逗的触碰。他绝望地啜泣了一声，被强行送上了一轮干高潮。被硬生生截断的快感在体内不受控制地迭起，身下的床单恐怕已经被他的汗水浸透了，生理性的哭泣让人连鼻腔都发疼，小孔滴滴答答地流着湿黏前液，根部却仍然被紧握着。马龙还是没打算放过他，他的气息这样近，声音却似乎那么远。  
“做不到？”  
“做不到！”他带着浓厚鼻音气鼓鼓地嘟囔。“你也做不到吧！……赛前打封闭的人有什么立场要求我——”  
“不后悔吗？“  
……后悔？  
昨天晚上由着队医给他上药包扎的时候，有那么一瞬间，这个念头划过了他的脑际。  
遗憾？是的。他会为这场比赛，为这个冠军遗憾很久，这个遗憾很有可能成为他们职业生涯中无法弥补的一块缺口。但是后悔……？后悔吗？如果我少打一场的话呢？……就少打哪怕一场呢？  
“不后悔吗？”  
马龙的嘴唇隔着布料轻轻压在他眼睛上。  
占据他全部感知的，只有透过布料传过来的对方的温度和呼吸。他整个世界的重量在这一刻都悬在了这里。无论放弃或者坚持，有或者没有，赢得或者输掉，能或者不能，太阳依旧升起。  
“……不。”他颤抖地说。  
他无法看见马龙此刻的表情，但他已经知晓了全部。  
“不要再想了。”马龙用额头轻轻顶蹭着他，低声说。  
“像你说的，如果是我，大概也……可我也不会后悔。你不后悔，我不在乎，别的随便什么……都没关系了。”  
硬要说唯一在乎的事，大概只有你不该是这么支离破碎的样子。  
“所以不要再想了，”他原本微微使力钳着他下颔的手指松开了，温柔地抚过他的脸颊。“……答应我？”  
我们不需要别的任何东西，无论存在或者不存在的冠军，去弥补已经拥有的证明。  
许昕几不可觉地轻轻点了点头。  
如果能听到彼此的心跳的话……不，他们不需要真的听到。  
必定像是同一颗心脏生长在两个胸腔中搏动着。

他早就知道，他师兄在每一件在意的事情上都会做到极致，连这种事情也是一样。马龙用舌尖在铃口向内戳弄了一会儿那处细嫩紧绷的皮肤，然后打开口腔，完全地含住了已经湿得一塌糊涂的茎身。  
他发出一声破碎的抽泣，过分柔韧的腰高高地拱起，被马龙顺势用手臂环过，向上托住。双手被紧缚使他完全失去了其他着力点，腰胯自觉地打得更开，整个塌陷着送向对方。他克制不住想要夹紧腿根，却只能靠着马龙的颈侧，撒娇似地小幅度反复磨蹭，以纾解神经中几乎要爆裂的快感。足弓悬在半空中，在灯光下白得耀目，色情地微颤着，随着对方收缩喉咙的节奏来回绷紧。脚趾尖难耐地蜷缩，又舒展，牵动着刚才在床单上磨蹭得发红的脚踝，和越发响亮起来的滑腻水声一起奏出淫乱的拍子。  
“………啊，啊——！不行了……呜，师兄——要出来了……师兄！……我快——”  
绝顶来得迅速又激烈。前所未有高潮的一刻，许昕难耐地向后仰倒，整个人拉出一个柔韧的弓形，拗出一大片晕着潮红色的白皙脖颈和因此显得异常脆弱的喉结。他只能发出断续的气音，止不住地有点抽搐。  
马龙剧烈喘息着强制自己稍为平复，手指技巧性地掐挠着小球，沿着筋脉轻柔捋动。他发着抖射出最后几股已经半透明的液体，打着轻颤松弛下来，整个腰部以下似乎都不复存在了，只有绵长而甜蜜的的余韵充盈着每寸神经。马龙撑过身子来，用牙齿小心地衔走已经被他的眼泪沾湿的那块毛巾。倏忽增强的光让他反射性地流出更多眼泪，全都蓄在下垂的眼尾，然后像是花蜜般被人贪婪地吮去，让那里染成更加艳丽的红色。同时被呵护和欺凌带来的冲击感太过强烈，他抽噎着发出小动物一样细哑的呻吟声。  
他眼前花白一片，灯光和房间里的摆设好像都旋转成一团混乱的色块，只能看见马龙。他师兄还有些喘，胸口上下起伏，上面缀了一层细细密密的汗，在他莹白的肤色上格外透亮。他带着如同球场上面对赛点的专注神情，喉结上下滚动——那动作清晰地像是直接烙烫在他视网膜上。  
他甚至微微蹙着眉头，探出一点舌尖来，意犹未尽地，舔舐过齿缝和嘴唇，那线条清晰形状姣好的下唇此刻略微肿胀着，嘴角还牵着若有若无的一丝银亮痕迹，  
许昕在可谓混乱的自我意识中晕头转向地浮沉着，只有一根线头无比真实，一个欲望异常强烈——他想要触碰他，无论哪里都可以，于是他向着他的方向伸过手去，尽全力伸展到自己意识的最远处。  
然后他的手被捉住了，如愿地，手指被牢牢扣紧，滚热的腰腹顺势贴了过来，那一处更是硬邦邦地滑进他因为脱了力而四敞大开的两腿中间。那些肌肉贴终于被小心地抽开丢到一边，湿淋淋的嘴唇磨蹭着略微勒出淤红的痕迹。  
马龙忍不住攥紧了这只手。  
许昕不握拍也不惯用的这只手，看上去真是纤细脆弱极了，尤其是还连接着那样秀丽的手指，让人感觉只需微微使力，就能把这只腕子卸下来，让这个人落入任由他摆布的姿态。然而真的握住了，尽管凝在指端的触感滑腻，却是筋骨分明，肌理柔韧，蓬勃的生命力在跃动的血管里流淌。  
这确实是男人的骨骼。运动员的肌肉。世界冠军的手。  
美妙的反差感，使人类晦暗的欲望被成倍地满足，和更进一步地煽动。  
现在上面淤着的那圈细细的薄红，和灯光下显出冷白色的那节骨头构成鲜明的色调，不真实的柔弱感越发强烈。他忍不住吞咽了一下——这是他做的——这是他的记号，这是他的烙印。  
“疼吗？”他一边探出舌尖仔细小心地舔舐，一边向上抬起眼睛，带着自然的乖巧神色认真地问他。  
那眼神单纯得近乎无辜，就差没明晃晃地写着“应该不疼的吧，是不是啊”。打从马龙第一次用这种眼神看着他，问他觉得刚刚唱得怎么样开始，他就不再具有拒绝像这样的对方的能力。他不置可否，只就着这只手把他拉向他。马龙似乎舍不得这只手，却也舍不得不靠近他。最后两个人隔着那些手指亲吻到一起，炽热的舌尖绕着细窄的骨节和丰满的指腹互相吸吮追逐，黏连的津液从难以承载的唇角落下来，让到处都是一片湿滑不堪。  
这样乱七八糟地纠缠了一会儿，马龙终于决定，对他而言许昕的嘴唇相比之下在此刻更加不能割舍。他牵着那只手轻柔地压到旁边的枕头里，开始专注地，不带一丝缝隙地，掠夺对方的每一分呼吸。然而被他亲得迷迷糊糊胡乱眨着眼的人，不知道什么时候滑开了还被他松松握着的那只手，不动声色地一路游移下去。  
毫无征兆地，连指缝都沾满了滑腻体液的手轻巧地环绕住了他。无论这样的事情经历过几次，许昕的手，哪怕仅仅是在想象中的描绘，都仍然能让他硬得发疼。现在这些细长却深谙如何拿捏力道轻重的手指，逐根收拢，以一种想象永远无法比拟的，充满肉欲的方式抚慰他，比之前的任何一次都更加露骨地上下滑动，指尖摩擦着那圈沟壑，圆润的指甲甚至轻轻划下去，勾了勾他早就饱涨的囊袋。  
马龙一瞬间啃咬他的力度像是要把他分筋错骨，明天他的嘴唇上必定会现出引人绮思的痕迹。  
许昕……  
他哑着嗓子叫他，因为显而易见的原因，喉咙发出被磨损的沙砾样音色。许昕侧过脸轻轻地咬他的耳朵，又沿着耳后一直咬到喉结，像小猫一样矜持又亲密地讨好。  
于是马龙没有再说别的，总是骄傲笔挺的脊梁弯进他的胸膛手臂，撑出肩背线条的肌肉随着他的动作绷紧，收缩。再绷紧，收缩。汗水在这些动作里缓慢地汇聚，最后沿着肌理的起伏向下，划出一道道晶亮的痕迹，坠落在他的皮肤上，融为一体。

其余的现实世界在黯淡下去，只剩下耳边同样急促的呼吸声——快到了——他已经控制不住自己向前挺送腰部的动作越发的粗暴。面对这样子的许昕他原本就不可能坚持太久，刚强坚韧得几乎令人叹息的战士，却像他的手指一样柔软细致地包裹着他，取悦他。男性本能的征服欲和庇护感同时得到巨大的满足。  
他将整个自我交与他，同时作为男人与男孩，战友与爱人的全部。而这个知晓他十八岁起全部生命的人，用全部的自我回报他。  
他扎在他左侧的颈窝里又深又重地呼吸，这是他日常的，根深蒂固的习惯。许昕的左肩，他天赋挥洒的轴心，世界建立的基石，是画家的毫锋，舞者的足尖。那是让他和他们得以连系的那处关节，因此得到他格外的偏爱和占有欲。这熠熠生辉的人是我的——他几乎每次克制不住要在那里留下点吻痕齿印一类的东西。但今天不行。他以此生最大的意志力指引着自己稍微撑起身，从他的左肩离开。他本来想退而求其次换到右肩，但是直起身的一刻他看到对方此时的表情。  
许昕微张着嘴，嫩红丰润的下唇还沾着他们刚才那番混乱的亲吻带来的水亮痕迹，正失神地看着他。沉醉又炽热，迷乱又专注，眼睛里除了他没有别的任何。意识到他是为什么要起身的那一刻，湿润的，像是新生的雏鸟的羽毛一样的眼睫毛微微抖动着，下面的眼神就像是淬了火——  
然后那些手指收紧了，那些美得让人忍不住生出想要钎断的欲望的手指。

高潮过后的空白里，蹭着许昕沾了汗和泪水的侧脸，马龙有些恍惚地想，他看着他哭泣的样子一共有几次呢？  
哪怕是他也没有太多次。许昕远比他们所有人能想象到的要更加坚强，坚强到让人束手无措的地步。一个似乎不需要安慰的人，你又该怎样去安慰他呢？  
里约那时候他大概是哭过了，或者没有。许昕攥着毛巾低着头向着场地外走出去的那时候他不能去，他知道自己不能，如果他真的看见他的眼泪，他一定会手足无措的，他一定没有办法让许昕立刻忘记和放下，从而足以面对第三场双打，而他又要怎么去应对第四场单打？他们必须要先赢下来。  
没有人负担得起这种失败的代价，许昕更会在舆情社论里破裂成永远不可修复的碎片。  
所以他看着张继科一路小跑追上去了。他强制自己回过头，在脑海中演练热身的时间点和吉村真晴的球路。没用很久张继科就陪着许昕回来了，许昕的眼眶微微泛红，神色却似乎正常，甚至是狠绝的，很难判断那些淡薄的红是因为紧张和疲倦还是可能发生过的哭泣。  
他闭了闭眼，不再去看，不再去想。在双打比赛中支撑彼此是双打搭档的义务和特权。  
他没有。  
他们没有。

所以此时此刻在你身边的是我，真的是太好了。

“哎你先别睡……我想换个姿势。”  
“嗯？”马龙确实正要睡过去，只能挤出个好笑极了的鼻音，“这样不挺好？你别压着左边。”他发出的声音也很好笑，但他确实有点顾不上了。赛事的最后一天，拿到冠军，吃好了饭洗好了澡，抱着许昕，许昕乖乖地敷了伤上了药甚至难得的安静——他的脑子里实在不剩下任何能让他保持清醒的理由了。  
“……”  
？马龙等着理由，却没了下文。他这几天实在累得狠了，死死绷紧的神经松弛下来，各种意义上的欲望都被满足后的慵懒，全都从他的神经末端缠绕上来，拽着他的眼皮。他埋到那人颈窝里长长地呼吸着，尽全力让自己不要马上睡着。  
“……可我想看着你。”  
就像是在梦里传过来的，又低又轻的声音。  
他在一片混沌的意识中浮浮沉沉地对他说，那得换那边，你别乱动，我调过去。  
但他到底有没有说出口呢，累极了，他怎么会这样累？……  
最后他只模模糊糊感觉有温暖的东西从他手臂间滑走，为此他的潜意识里响起一阵危险信号，他几乎就要挣扎着醒过来——然后那团温暖又回来了，热量回到他的手臂，胸口，隐约有点作痛的腰侧，和他本来搭在身前的那只手里。

 

感谢我拥有不能重来的年岁，伤痕累累的肉体，浴火历霜的灵魂，和你。

 

Fin.  
谢谢阅读w欢迎评论w

所谓不可能拥有却已经拥有的证明，那当然是原配的结婚证，不，当然是指奥运男双金牌乃至男双全满贯，胖胖球中观赏性最高的项目什么的，国际乒联+奥组委去狗带吧。


End file.
